Deathstroke
|tab3 = Fatality Theater}} |image = |realname = Slade Wilson |age = Mid-to-late 50's |height = 6' 3½" (1.92 m) |weight = 225 lbs (102 kg) |resides = Gotham City |origin = Earth |appearances = Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe |species = Human |allies = Lex Luthor Joker Catwoman |enemies = Baraka Dark Kahn |weapons = Sword, Pistol, Knife |fighting-styles = Assassin |alignment = Neutral/Evil |portrayers = Patrick Seitz (MK vs. DCU)}} '''Deathstroke the Terminator', real name Slade Wilson, is a fictional character and a comic book supervillain that appears in the pages of DC Comics. One of the many DC characters chosen to appear in the crossover video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Deathstroke is known as a brilliant tactician and assassin-for-hire, along with having metahuman abilities like a regenerative healing factor and augmented mental and physical attributes. With his well-documented brutality, ruthlessness, and lack of mercy toward his opponents, his counterpart in the game is Baraka. About Deathstroke Imbued with enhanced physical powers by secret army experiments attempting to create metahuman supersoldiers for the U.S. military, Deathstroke became a mercenary soon after the experiment when he defied orders and rescued his friend Wintergreen, who had been sent on a suicide mission by a commanding officer with a grudge. However, he kept this career secret from his family, even though his wife was an expert military combat instructor—indeed, she had been responsible for a significant portion of his early training—until a criminal named the Jackal kidnapped his younger son, Joseph, in an attempt to force Slade to divulge the name of a client who had hired him as an assassin. Slade refused to do so, claiming that it was against his personal honor code, and attacked and killed the kidnappers at the rendezvous. Unfortunately, Joseph's throat was sliced by one of the criminals before Slade could prevent it, destroying his vocal cords and rendering him mute. After taking Joseph (who would later be known as Jericho) to the hospital, Slade's wife, Adeline, enraged at his endangerment of her son, tried to kill Slade by shooting him, but only managed to destroy his right eye. His confidence in his abilities was such that he made no secret of his impaired vision, as shown by his mask which has a black, featureless half covering his lost eye. Without his mask, Slade wears an eye-patch. Slade is most notoriously known as the arch enemy of every incarnation of the Teen Titans (including the most recent ones, of which his estranged daughter Rose, also known as Ravager, is a member). Applying his enhanced skills for anyone that can afford him, Deathstroke has been a thorn in the side of nearly every hero of the DC Universe, and when he acts on his own, has a reputation for being nearly unstoppable. ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' Deathstroke is first seen after the final battle with Darkseid, slicing off a man's head for failing to pay him on time. Deathstroke is later defeated by The Flash. After wandering through Metropolis, He encounters Sub-Zero. After a brief fight, he is defeated and then recruited by Lex Luthor, along with''' Joker and Catwoman. Taking Joker with him, they help each other take on Sonya and Kano. After Joker defeats Sonya, Deathstroke is pushed aside. Joker defeats Kano and then turns on Deathstroke himself. He accompanies the combined team of heroes and villains to confront Dark Kahn, and fights Baraka during the battle with Raiden's forces. Biography '''MK vs DCU: "Slade Wilson was given enhanced abilities as part of a military experiment, and has such confidence in his skills as a mercenary and assassin that his chosen costume highlights the fact that he only has one eye. Adept at both sword and gunplay, his superhuman physical abilities are matched by his tactical genius and his facility for manipulating both allies and enemies alike." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Deathstroke possesses various enhanced abilities. These include the strength of ten men and heightened speed, agility, stamina, and reflexes. He has the capacity to use up to 90% of his brain's processing power, making him a tactical genius, adept at turning opponents' own abilities against them; this can also be attributed to his years in the military and combat with various heroes. Deathstroke also possesses a healing factor in his blood that enables him to heal from physical injury much faster than a normal person, which enables him to recover from injuries that would be fatal to other people, though recovering from such injuries renders him insane and animalistic for a short period. However, it does have limitations, as he could not heal his missing eye and cannot regenerate entire limbs. Deathstroke is also a highly formidable opponent in physical combat, to the point where he can fight the most highly trained martial artists in the DCU, including Batman, to a deadlock. Deathstroke also has super-reflexes heightened to an unheard of degree, which is how he was able to blast apart Impulse's knee cap with a shotgun and impale the Flash while both were running at super-speed. Signature moves *'Flash Bomb': Deathstroke throws a flash grenade that blinds the opponent for just a few seconds. It can be thrown in place or at a distance. *'Lunging Stab': Deathstroke takes his sword and lunges at his opponent, stabbing them in the gut. *'Stomach Stab': Deathstroke takes out his knife and stabs the opponent in the gut. He then follows up with a kick or other move, depending which button is pressed. *'Pistol Shot': Deathstroke fires a bullet at the opponent from his pistol. Fatalities *'Gunshot': Deathstroke stabs his opponent in the gut with his sword, walks away, turns around and shoots them in the head. In the US version, this Fatality has been edited so that the camera turns to focus on Deathstroke as he shoots his opponent in the head. *'Neck Breaker': Deathstroke slices his opponent with his sword causing them to fall to their knees. He then grabs his/her head and twists the neck. Ending * MK vs DCU: "Deathstroke emerged from the inter-universal conflict both wiser and more cautious. Assassins from another universe would be unwanted competition. To maintain superiority, Deathstroke created a band of powerful assassins outfitted in his image. He now serves as Grand Master of this fearsome DeathStrike Clan." Trivia *The DeathStrike Clan which Deathstroke forms in his ending is a band of expert assassins loyal to him, hinting that it is the Lin Kuei of the DC Universe. Category:DC Universe Category:Evil Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters